The Wolf and the Kraken
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Aryanna Snow is the daughter of Brandon Stark and Barbrey Dustin. She is going to change the North. Aryanna is ruthless and fierce as the Kings of The Winters were by becoming a powerful ally of North and emergence of of North as a powerful kingdom. Inspired by The Alpha Wolf By: Wyvern03 and Reborn: Into the Wild Westeros By: Arkane007.
1. Chapter 1

" _Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid." — Albert Einstein_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Stars brightly shown up into the skies as they began falling from the heavens.

[Narrating Voice]

I am going to tell you a story about a girl who would change the eyes of man. About the pirate who wished to capture her. About the North in Moat Cailin; where the fairies and Children of the forest roamed the lands. But this isn't the story you've heard before, because sometimes friends begin as enemies, and enemies begin as friends. Sometimes to truly understand how things end, we must first know how they begin.

[Scene changes in the North]

LOCATION: RILLS

The rain is drowning the lands. There is no sound of the thunder, but shown bright lights of them. The waters are rising when they had to evacuate their common homes and come to the Ryswell halls. The wetness is reaching into their homes and they are praying that this storm should pass. It felt like the sea waters are overflowing their lands and many fear that they will drown. Was a punishment sent from the Gods? Or did they see it fit to send them their champion?

A scream is sounded into the halls. A young woman cries out in pain and her body is exhausted as it trembles through her pain. It is so much painful that she has to go through. She is sweating and gasping for air when she felt another hit on her lower back. She groans and screams as another contraction hit her again. She never trusts a Maester to attend to her, but she was in the army of midwives.

"Milady you're doing fine." One midwife said. As she damps her forehead with her cloths and whispers encourage words.

This woman who is in labor is Lady Barbrey Ryswell. She was born into House Ryswell as the younger daughter of Lord Rodrik Ryswell.

She is giving birth to her first child. Yet this is not the child of her betrothed. No, this child belongs to Brandon Stark.

Brandon wanted to marry her and she does too. But that fool of his father refuses it's that entire bitch Tully fault. Now Barbrey's child and Brandon's will be a Snow, yet she heard a loud commotion out in her halls.

"MY LORD STARK, YOU CAN'T ENTER IN THE CHAMBERS!"

"I AM THE FATHER AND I WILL ATTEND THERE!"

Barbrey tears shown as she heard him. The doors opened up with a bang.

 **BANG!**

' _I think he broke the doors,'_ she thought about it. Judging by the cracking noise and splinter wood is spread.

It's him, Brandon Stark! He had grey eyes and was tall and handsome. He removed his wet cloak and by her bedside and hold her hand.

He is all drenched and wet from the rain, but she doesn't care. He came for her.

"Brandon…"

"Don't worry, I'm here. Focus on the baby."

So, Barbrey sits up a bit, with Brandon's assisting her by sitting behind her, she square her shoulders and took a minute to breathe in order to push. So she did push.

She screams in agony, but didn't stop pushing her baby out.

 _Come on! You can do it!_

"Oh milady, I can see its head coming!" Maester praised her. He continues his job to help Barbrey bring her baby into the world.

"Shut up, you grey rat!" she screams in agony, but annoyed by him.

Barbrey continues pushing her baby, her tears mixed in her sweat while her body jolted at the pain she is experiencing. She felt that her baby is frightened, but Barbrey wants to assure her child that she is here. Yet Brandon read her mind. Brandon presses his hand gently on her womb.

"It's alright. I'm here. Your mother and father want to see you too." Oh, what joy she has expected. Brandon gave her baby comfort.

She tells herself, ' _just a little more.'_

It was most unbearable pain she has to go through. She most likely blames her beloved on giving her this child. She is cursing him on making her go through her pain alone.

"DAMN YOU, BRANDON!"

"I know darling."

"GO JUMP IN THE RIVER!"

"It won't take long."

She remembers her old septa once said, "This child will no doubt be an Enigma. For it is said, they are very different people who will keep surprising them."

She always thought that it was bullshit….but now she believes it. She gives out a one final loud screams that was drowned by a final thunder that had struck down. Then the storm had suddenly stops.

The water flooding is starting to lower itself and suddenly gone. Everyone in her halls are praising and thanking the Gods for sparing them.

Not one sound of a baby cries. Barbrey started to get worried.

"What's happening!? Why isn't my baby crying!?"

Brandon's arms wrapped around her as she started crying and fearing that their baby is dead.

"Calm down, milady. She's just sleeping." A midwife showed her. She showed her the baby. Her baby is soundly asleep.

She? Oh, a baby girl. She begins to cry in relief that her strong baby lives.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She needed to see her baby.

"Give her to me. Now." She demands it. She reaches out for her baby girl. She wanted to see her first born daughter.

She was smiling at her lightly has given her daughter and she lightly saw her baby. She has tufts hair a black as raven and her skin is a bit reddish from birth.

Now she is curious about her eyes. Her daughter opened her eyes. She has silver lunar like. Barbrey is surprise by her eyes, yet she couldn't help herself, but couldn't look away from her eyes. A perfect daughter and she is hers forever.

She softly cooed her daughter and gently rocky her smoothly.

All the midwives are cooing at the newborn baby.

One of the midwives opens the window, but she wasn't expecting this sight.

"Milady! The storm just stops!" she shouted.

Barbrey looked at the window far bit. Her eyes widen bit that it is true. The storm itself has stop and the sun is rising up with its light had shown brightly and a rainbow can be seen clearly. She was awed at it. It was as if there has never been a storm. This must be a new world for her daughter to be born.

Brandon smiles at her buddle. Barbrey proudly lifted up her daughter for him to hold. He looked at his child with a soft gaze on his daughter. Her eyes were full of curiosity when she looked around the room.

"You did well." He praised her. She nodded proudly to him. He walked with his daughter in his arms.

"Hello, pup. I'm your papa. There was no way that I was going to miss your birth. I'm sorry you have to be named Snow. If I have enough power, I could have married your mother and you would be named Stark."

His daughter calmly looks at him, but he doubted that she understands what's going on?

"But just in case, I am going to convince father to tell the King to name you, Stark. No matter what people said, "I will always choose you above all things."

His daughter started to whimper a bit and crying. It's feeding time. Brandon's knows as he gave his daughter to the mother. She began to breastfeed her. Such hunger the child has.

Now here is the question what name shall she be given?

Aryanna Stark.

Barbrey suggested that name. Brandon looked down at his daughter and nodded.

"Aryanna the tow names from the Stark family and my sister, Lyanna. You are going to do great things. I just know it."

* * *

 **That's it. This is a story about Aryanna Snow and she is the daughter of Brandon Stark and Barbrey Dutsin. I hope you like it. Also, reviews and pm me will be appreciate. I also, hope you had a great Thanksgiving.**

 **Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stumbling through the winter forest_

 _Her feet froze' to the bone_

 _The darkness holds no solace_

 _So very, very far from home_

 _A crimson cloak behind her drags_

 _It's torn by thorns and snagged to rags_

 _Pity maiden for your folly_

 _To venture in these woods alone_

 _Mercy lives not in the holly_

 _No compassion from the stones_

 _Your fear brings tears like summer rain_

 _(Oh mother father where are you?)_

 _They beg for me to ease your pain_

 _(I'm cast adrift what should I do?)_

 _My love oh I beseech thee_

 _Throw thy cloak aside to feed me_

 _Crimson rivers from your veins_

 _Crimson rivers feel no pain_

 _Your long red hair ensnares me_

 _Your warm red blood it calls me_

 _My red right hand shall take thee home_

 _Puella lupo inferno interfecta est_

 _Thine eyes betray confusion_

 _Am I friend or am I fiend?_

 _Pardon me for this intrusion_

 _And I'll show you what I mean_

 _I've come to claim a heart from thee_

 _(My heart is broken can't you see?)_

 _Your final kiss belongs to me_

 _(Your scarlet kiss will set me free)_

 _My love oh I beseech thee_

 _(Wandering alone)_

 _Throw thy cloak aside to feed me_

 _(Far away from home)_

 _Crimson rivers from your veins_

 _(Forest of the damned )_

 _Crimson rivers feel no pain_

 _(Drowning in the land)_

 _Your long red hair ensnares me_

 _(Sinking like a stone)_

 _Your warm red blood it calls me_

 _(Lost and so alone)_

 _My red right hand shall take thee home_

 _(I cannot find my way back home…)_

 _Puella lupo inferno interfecta est_

 _Playing the obedient daughter_

 _Brought you where the wolf bane blooms_

 _Sacrificed in sacred slaughter_

 _'Neath the pale light of the moon_

 _Your form lies wreathed in ruby red_

 _(The crystal snow my wedding bed)_

 _A scarlet halo round your head_

 _(The scarlet halo of the dead)_

 _My love oh I beseech thee_

 _(Wandering alone)_

 _Let thy rivers flow to feed me_

 _(Far away from home)_

 _Crimson rivers from your veins_

 _(Forest of the damned )_

 _Crimson rivers feel no pain_

 _(Drowning in the land)_

 _Your long red hair ensnares me_

 _(Sinking like a stone)_

 _Your warm red blood it calls me_

 _(Lost and so alone)_

 _My red right hand shall take thee home_

 _(I cannot find my way back home…)_

 _My love oh I beseech thee_

 _(Wandering alone)_

 _Let thy rivers flow to feed me_

 _(Far away from home)_

 _Crimson rivers from your veins_

 _(Forest of the damned )_

 _Crimson rivers feel no pain_

 _(Drowning in the land)_

 _Your long red hair ensnares me_

 _(Sinking like a stone)_

 _Your warm red blood it calls me_

 _(Lost and so alone)_

 _My red right hand shall take thee home_

 _(Thy red right hand shall take me)_

 _My red right hand shall take thee home_

 _(Thy red right hand shall take me)_

 _My red right hand shall take thee home_

 _(Thy red right hand shall take me...)_

 _My red right hand has brought thee home_

 _(…Home…)_

 _-"Wolf song" by Omnia_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 First tourney of Harrenhal, unexpected love and the Tragedy happened

 **Aryanna Snow**

She is excited! There is a tourney at Harrenhal and the best part her daddy is going to be there. Her father is Brandon Stark the future lord of Winterfell.

She begs her mother to allow her to go. Aryanna never seen the outside of the North and wanted to feel what the sun is like in the south. Many had frowned upon Aryanna's birth in the South, when lord Hoster Tully blew up in rage that Brandon Stark had sired her. His love child of Brandon and Barbrey. It's a blessing and a cursed.

A blessing is that she is free to do whatever she wanted like being a proper lady is boring to her. A cursed is being born a bastard because despite that she is going to be a beauty soon when she is at age that's when finding a husband is harder.

Her mother is quite handsome woman that many Northern lords would appreciate her. Barbrey Ryswell is already betrothed by Lord Rickard Stark to marry Lord Dustin.

Worse, is once her mother marries she won't see her again because Lord Dustin doesn't like her as the reminder that Brandon disrespect him and his house when he fell in love with his betrothed. Brandon went as far to beg his father to let Aryanna come live with him in Winterfell. Rickard was reluctant on that, but even he won't denied his blood be cast aside.

Aryanna hate it. She just wished her parents are married and they can all live as a family. But even she knows that it was a wishful thinking.

Now here she is riding in the carriage with her mother. Aryanna wanted to see the evidence that dragons scorched the ruins of it.

She could see the castle coming into the view.

"Mother, is that Harrenhal?"

Barbrey looked at her and nodded, "Yes, little wolf. That's it. Remember, child stick close to me. These southern are more hatful towards the people name snow. Tsk. They view them as creatures than children, but to me you are Brandon's daughter and mine. Show them that you are a wolf among these small ignorant creatures."

"Yes, mama."

The carriage stopped as they made it. The tourney was glorious at Harrenhal and saw many banners that she barely seen before.

Many are great house and small ones.

Baratheon's, the black Stag on the yellow field.

Frey's, the twin towers.

Tully, the fish on the rivers. Her mother's hatred and grudge against them which Aryanna will not repeat those words that she said to them few nights ago.

Umbers, chain on red field.

Mormont, bear on green field. They happened to be Aryanna's favorite since they teach women there to fight like warriors.

Karstarks, the white sun on black field.

Blackwood, the white tree, ravens on the red field.

Lannister, the golden lion on red field. Not a big fan of lions, but understand that Tywin had to do it.

Finally, she sees the house of Starks sigil.

Starks, the grey direwolf on the ice field.

Aryanna smiled happily knowing that her father should be there.

"Child, come along." Aryanna turned and see her mother gesture to come back to her.

"You think papa is here."

Her mother smiled, "Of course, dear! He wasn't known for his title as the wild wolf. When it comes to fighting, he'll be there."

Her hand is gripped on her mothers. Aryanna felt a little hot. She heard stories that the south can be warm there, but they're liars it's really hot out here!

Good thing her maid, gave her a fan for her to fan herself.

She just hopes to see her papa again. He often sends her letters, toys and clothing's with direwolves that she can proudly wear.

She is excited that she can see her papa fight.

She saw Lord Whent greeting his guest. Aryanna remember her manners, but doesn't mean that she has to like it.

"Presenting, Lady Barbrey Ryswell and little lady Aryanna Snow of House Ryswell of the Rills."

Aryanna remember what her mother said to her.

'" _Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."_

Aryanna replied to her mother once, "Mother…Do you know why the snow is white? Because it forgot what colour it was. However, I don't know why snow is white, but I do not hate it. I think it's beautiful."

She never seen her mother shed tears and happily hugged her. Her mother whispers, "You are truly his daughter."

Aryanna may have the name snow, but she has the heart, stomach and blood of any Starks before. Let them talk; she is free to do as she pleased.

Lord Whent welcomes them and she follows her mother.

But she still is hot and needs to drink some water.

* * *

 **Barbrey Ryswell**

Barbrey Ryswell is a proud woman to the House of Ryswell and mother to Brandon's first born child. She has no regret on keeping her child. If only that stupid, southern lover Rickard Stark allowed Brandon to marry her and her daughter can be a true stark.

Aryanna looks so beautiful. Already four years of age and she has both men and woman turned heads on her wolf pup. She has dark hair waving down her shoulders and those silvery eyes that seem so enchanting that her father often joke that he is going to follow King Baelor the blessed example and locked her away in the Tower just to have her stay his little girl forever. Everyone in Rills adored her daughter. When she smiles at you it's like instant magic that she cast upon them.

Her Aryanna barely see him now because Brandon is getting married soon. She cursed that grey rat, Maester Walys for influencing her Northern Lord.

They all know his stories; Walys was born a bastard son of a Hightower girl and an Archmaester of the Citadel. After forging his chain, he served at Winterfell when Lord Rickard Stark was head of House Stark. (From the wiki of Song of Fire and ice)

Worst decision, Rickard Stark has ever made!

However, she believed that something off about him. He has always disrespected their Northern ways and had the gall to plant his evils seeds on the household members by making Brandon marry that Tully bitch!

Rickard is also, making Lyanna Stark married that whoremanger, drunken, short-tempered Robert Baratheon.

They all heard stories from them. That Tully bitch won't be a northern or follow their ways. To her, she is stuck woman acting like she is the gods gift to them. In fact Brandon told her that he find her beautiful, but boring woman that he has ever met.

Robert Baratheon, lord of stormlands is a capable warrior she admits that if Brandon hadn't bedded her. She wouldn't mind letting Robert bedded her.

Not that she is saying that she is regretting that decision. She loves Brandon and he does too. He practically adores his daughter.

Barbrey looks around Harrenhal and keeping her daughter close to her. She heard that Hoster spread disgusting rumors about her precious child.

Such as is she really Brandon's daughter?

She could be a child of a wilding?

Or her favorite one, she laid herself with her horses?

Barbrey scoffed at that Riverlands lord childish accusation.

"PAPA!"

Her daughter let go of her hand and ran to hug Brandon. Brandon turned and saw her little girl. He laughed and picked her up to twirl her around with him.

Oh how she wished that he was truly her husband.

"How's the pearl of my world?" Brandon called her that.

"Good."

He hummed, "oh good. Are you well?"

"Yes."

They have matching smiles that made Barbrey heart swells.

Brandon notices her and came to her holding their daughter. Brandon smiled at her warmly and bends down and kisses her hand.

"My lady."

Her heart still belongs to him knowing that perhaps not in this world, but the next they will be together.

"Lord Stark."

How foolish it is. That love is such a complicated thing. Even now a heart is a fickly thing that humans have.

* * *

 **Prince Rhaegar Targaryen**

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the crown prince and heir to the iron throne felt empty. Now of these felt real and he never knew what feelings are, but his book gave him comfort.

He is married and has a daughter and hopefully a son in Elia's womb is there. After all, dragons need three heads.

He took his kings guard with him Ser Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy are with. He was taking a stroll around the land in deep thoughts until he heard something.

"Stop that!"

A voice shouted as there is cruel laughter.

"Shut Up, bastard!"

"Better to be a bastard than heartless person!"

Now that caught his attention. Someone who is bold enough to admit that she is a bastard and isn't afraid to say in your face. Rhaegar looked at his kings' guard and they nodded in understanding. He went and found the location that sounded trouble. A little dark-haired girl and three boys are fighting. He saw something within her. A little girl fighting her bullies to protect a kitten from being drowning and this little girl was not giving up with a fight against the boy half her size to reach and protect it. While the boys friends stood there and cruelly laugh. He saw how they cruelly kill its mother cat and other kittens.

He recognized them their Frey squires probably his grandson or great-grandson. There's like so many of them now.

"Since you wanted to save this kitten and you claim that it's better to be a bastard. Both of you can drown!" the boy push her and the kitten into the waters that was too deep for her. The little girl screamed as she was splashed in the water.

Oh no! Rhaegar can tell that she can't swim yet.

Rhaegar felt urging feeling like he needed to protect her. Rhaegar came rushing out and jump into the water to save her. He heard Ser Barristan shouted, "Hold it in the name of King Aerys!" Rhaegar knew that the Freys squire will be held accounted for what happened.

Rhaegar doesn't know why, but he felt that she deserved to be saved since she was defending a small creature with no voice to hear.

He felt silly that he compared his life on hers.

' _THERE!'_

He spotted her as she was trying to reach for the surface. Rhaegar grab her and swim up there. They both coughed out of the water as he carried her to swim in land.

The girl is placed on the grass as he helps her cough out more. The girl sniffles a bit and he could tell that she was scared of being drowned.

Rhaegar tap on her shoulder and she looks at him. _Ba-bump!_

He felt his heart skip and he felt that he couldn't breathe. He presses his hand over his heart and it beating his chest hard. Never in all his life had that he ever seen something so beautiful than he thought. Her eyes are sliver-like colors. He wonders if her eyes shown like this, than she will grow to be such a beauty.

Mew

He snapped out of his dazed of the kitten sound and he looked down.

This kitten sneezed and mewed a lot. It has pure white fur with black eyes that screamed cuteness.

"There you see. The kittens okay now." He told the little girl, but she looked like that she wanted cry more.

"Bbbbut, I ccccouldn't ssaave her mama and hhhher siblings from being killed by them."

She tries to hold it in. As she whimpers more and she used her sleeves to wipe away her tears.

Oh that's why she was so upset.

"My prince…" his friend Arthur called him and they apprehend the Frey's squire.

"Arrest them and take them to Lord Whent to deal with them." They both bowed to him and lead them away.

Rhaegar petted her head as she looks up to her. How nice to be small and innocent.

"It's okay. You may not have saved its mother and siblings, but you've brought him justice instead."

She looks down at the kitten and looks up to him.

"Okay."

He gotten up and was about to walk away until he notice that she wasn't following him. She just stood there.

"Are you coming along?"

He asked her.

"Momma said not to be walking with strangers?"

He arched his eyebrow at her. Well, he wasn't sure where she was going at this.

"I'm taking you back to your family. They're probably worried about you."

"She still said not to follow strangers." She smirked slyly at him. Oh playful aren't we?

"Even I am royalty?"

She nodded firmly as she was holding her kitten as it mews. It feels like its agreeing with her.

"I'm Aryanna. Aryanna Snow."

Ooohh, she wants to have proper introduction between them. Well, that makes more sense.

He gave her a waist bow and he look toward her.

"I'm Rhaegar. Rhaegar Targaryen, prince of the seven kingdoms."

Aryanna smiled at him cheerfully, "Well! Now, we aren't strangers anymore?"

She walks up to him and holds his hand. He led her back to the camp and he saw a woman hysterically crying for losing her child. While the rest of members are frantically searching and wondering where is the child.

Ah, he recognized that sigil. That's house of Stark and Ryswell.

"Please! You must find my daughter!"

They all stood there like a handless chicken.

"MAMA!"

They all stopped shouting many cried in reliefs as they saw Aryanna and himself there.

"ARYANNA!"

This must be her mother as she hugged her darling girl. He felt a twitch of annoyance that she hugged her, but shakes his head. He shouldn't be jealous! For god's sake every mother has a right to hold their children.

"My prince…" he heard and looked at this northern. He knew his name Brandon Stark. He heard the rumor that he sired a bastard child. Ohh, he widen his purple eyes in remembrance that this must be his child. Aryanna Snow must be that child.

He shook his hand in thanking him.

"You have a braved daughter, Lord Stark. She defended a kitten and save it from being drowned by Frey's squire. But don't worry, they are be held accounted for that crime."

He assured Brandon that he snarled like a wolf, but seemed to calm down that the Frey's will be dealt with.

He knelt down a little girl and gave her his necklace. It's a Targaryen necklace that he gave her as a reward to her that gave people idea that he is giving her that as a reward. However, in his mind as sick as it is that he secretly bearing feelings for her is that feeling of how a man would look at woman. He'll wait for her. Until she is in that proper age, he'll wait for her.

He said his goodbyes.

However, now of them realized that this was the last time that Aryanna will see him again.

He has given Lyanna Stark the crown of beauty and love. He gave her that because he imagines that Aryanna is there.

As awful as it sounds, he has taken Lyanna to run away with him and marries her in secret keeping mantra of his promised to her. ' _wait for me. She is not of age yet. Wait for me, Aryanna'._ He still sees her as Aryanna Snow and imagines her as his wife.

He'll wait for her.

Robert Baratheon challenge at the Battle of the Trident. When Rhaegar was meant to travel and get Aryanna Snow in the North.

When his Warhammer hit his chest and bodies slams in the ground. He choked his blood and whispers the name that is not Lyanna.

"Aryanna Snow, wait for me."

He last breathes left him and closes his eyes. He cares not for the throne or some prophecy coming true. Only Aryanna Snow had shown him another way to live since that Harrenhal Tourney.

Yes, Aryanna Snow was his true wife in his heart that he could have loved forever.

* * *

 **Wow, I made it a twisted there, but imagine that some people like that love someone way young at that medieval time. Give me reviews and pm me.**

 **Targaryen necklace looks like Targaryen-pendant-got-silver-necklace-5-1200x800**


	3. Chapter 3

_You can't take me, yeah_

 _Got to fight another fight_

 _I gotta run another night_

 _Get it out, check it out_

 _I'm on my way and I don't feel right_

 _I gotta get me back_

 _I can't be beat and that's a fact_

 _It's OK, I'll find a way_

 _You ain't gonna take me down, no way_

 _Yeah_

 _Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it_

 _Don't push me, I'll fight it_

 _Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

 _If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

 _You can't come uninvited_

 _Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

 _You can't take me, I'm free_

 _Why did it all go wrong?_

 _I wanna know what's going on_

 _And what's this holding me?_

 _I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

 _I gotta fight another fight_

 _I gotta fight with all my might_

 _I'm getting out, so check it out_

 _You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out_

 _Oh, come on!_

 _Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it_

 _Don't push me, I'll fight it_

 _Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

 _If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

 _You can't come uninvited_

 _Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

 _You can't take me, I'm free_

 _Oh yeah, I'm free_

" _Can't take me"-Brian Addams_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Dreams of rebuilding the Ruins and need to save the wild mustangs

* * *

 **Aryanna Snow**

"Aryanna!"

Her silvery eyes opened when her name is called. However, she refused to answer to the caller. Aryanna looked at the field, but what she was really looking is the North itself. Ayanna is no more than 12 and she is quiet more than unusual.

Ayanna was doing her daily racing around the fields and the hills. She patted onto her horse, her prized mustang that has chosen her by her mother and the Ryswell family.

Hidalgo.

That is what her proud horse is called.

[Whistles]

"Come on, little brother." Aryanna said as they paced themselves to win this country yard race. She already famous for never lost a race in the North. Half of the North praises her for being the best they had to offered, while others disregarded her as a Snow.

The one who called out her name is her cousin, Jon Snow. He panted as he rides out his horse to catch up to her.

"Ready for a check point?"

Both Aryanna and Jon looked at this cocky Lannister that came to the North. He is older than her age 7 and 10. Damon Lannister is too cocky and stuck up.

"When I do win this race, Lady Snow. Perhaps, I should follow Dorne examples of having you as my Paramour." He winked at her which she gave an ick sound and Jon glared at him.

It's no secret that just because he is a Lannister doesn't mean he should treat her as a prize.

"All set, Jon?" Her cousin nodded and raised his torch to signal his flare.

It went up a loud POP!

The race is on!

"Ready for second place Lannister?" She taunted him. She knew that his anger is always his downfall.

"Let see about that snow! Ye-haw!"

….

Damon Lannister went into the pub with a down frown in his face.

"Ale."

The group of people at one side and Damon Lannister said.

"I don't like your style, Snow."

"Hey! You made it." Aryanna told him.

Laughter filled the room with bunch of common Northmen and raised their cups in her honor. Jon Snow is by her side smiling smugly at him. Domeric Bolton, her cousin is there and SmallJon Umber is already a giant despite age 8 and 10.

"Mustangs don't belong in races with thoroughbreds." The room became quiet and many looked between Aryanna and Damon Lannister.

He should not have said that!

She gave him a calm and chilly aura that felt winter has come to the Pub.

"If you ask me, they belong in fertilizer." Many gasp and outraged by a Lannister. Domeric and Jon pulled her back a bit because she wants to punch him in the face.

"My Lord..." The Pub owner told the Lannister.

"You can say anything you want about me. I'm gonna have to ask you not to talk about my horse that way."

Tensions rise in the air.

Aryanna reach in her pocket many tensed believing that she is getting a dagger or a weapon to fight him. Up in a flash of hand it's a coin that flips off in the air. Many looked up and see the gold dragon coin.

Aryanna simply asked, "Hands or tails?"

Damon fumbles and quickly answered, "Tails!"

It landed on heads.

Many oohed and groans are sounded off. Damon looked tensed and sweated a bit. _'Fool he acts like I'm going to eat him.'_

"SmallJon." She calls out.

SamllJon took pleasure in punching the Lannister in the face. He collapses on the ground. One punch is all it took.

Aryanna toss the coin bag to the counter where the owner is.

"I'm sure he is going to stay here until he gets up and leave."

The Pub owner looked at her and let out a booming laughter. Everyone laughs at the display.

"Aye, my lady. Drinks are on the House!"

Many cheered greatly at the display. Or the fact they gotten more drinks on the house. Aryanna knew as a bastard; she can't touch him, but she find the loophole that if it's a scuffles between trueborn lords they let things solved by a punch each other in the face.

Later that evening, Aryanna, Jon, Domeric and SmallJon have to leave because they need to return their homes or else be scolded with harshest lectures.

Aryanna waved them goodbye.

"Come on, Jon. Let's go back home."

"Yeah, lets." Jon ride along side with her. She tied a rope that attached to his horse and made sure she sticks close to her.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"why do you race for gold?" Jon cutely tilted his head.

Aryanna leaned in and whispers, "Can you keep a secret?"

Jon eagerly nodded as he wanted to please her.

"I'm saving enough money to rebuilt Moat Catlin."

Jon Gasped and clapped his mouth with his hand.

"When I rebuild it I'm going to rule it and best part I want you to be my first steward. But keep it a secret?" She gave a shush sound and one finger over her lips. Jon repeated the notion and smile.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark rubbed his forehead as he is trying to ease his headaches. Yes, his niece had become famous as the long-distance rider and challenges anyone in the race around the North. No one, not even his fellow Northmen can beat her in the race.

Ned signs again.

Of all the children, she is the free one.

It seems that Jon Snow his 'bastard' son looks up to her and follows her around. Many had joked that Aryanna could very well be his mother then his real one.

Both of his boys are 8 and Sansa is younger by 2 years and Arya is a babe. Catelyn is mannered with Aryanna, but she is not care for. Since Aryanna took care of herself very well and Jon Snow is his niece self-believed responsibility.

However, that is not his source of his headaches. A raven came and the debt of the Iron Throne is to gathered wild horses and have them killed by Ordered of Robert Baratheon first of his name. Many Northmen; especially house of Ryswell prided themselves of breeding and tamed wild horses. Ned wanders how they are going to pay off the debt to save these horses.

"How can we come up with that much money to save them and pay off the Debts?" Eddard asked himself.

He didn't even know that Robert would allow such a thing to happen.

A knock of the door had sounded for him to snap out of his mind.

"Come in."

It's his niece Aryanna Snow and Jon Snow, his 'Bastard' son.

"You wanted to see us." Aryanna bravely made a statement. Eddard looked at her that she put up a brave front, but nervous about it.

"Yes, I heard that you won a race again."

Jon spoked, "She's great and the Lannister said an awful thing to Hidalgo."

Eddard let out a big sigh of breath. He should have known that Jon would pick up few bravery from his idol.

"It's not why I brought you here."

They show confusion about it.

"She is not in trouble?" Jon softly spoke to him.

"No, there is trouble with the seven kingdoms. His grace, Robert Baratheon ordered the wild horses to be rounded up and be put to death in order to reduce the debts to pay off."

"WHAT!?"

"He can't do that!"

Ned wasn't expecting both outbursts from both children.

"Uncle there has been another way!" Aryanna shouted at him. Jon nodded his head vehemently.

"I'm afraid there is none."

What he didn't realize is Jon brightening his eyes as if he remembers something.

"What about that race?"

Ned sighed again, "Even if Aryanna keeps winning the race it won't be enough."

"No, father! I mean that biggest race in Dorne. "Ocean of Fire": an annual 3,000-mile race across the desert region."

Both Ned and Aryanna are surprised at Jon.

But his honor be damned he will not allow it.

"No."

"But uncle I could do it!"

"My answer is no."

Aryanna looked frustrated and Jon sighed in disappointment.

"I rather not risked your life. You are my brother child and I don't want you throw your life away."

Aryanna rejected that idea.

"It's not by choice! Uncle, I know that Dorne is a dangerous land, but I can get enough to save the mustangs. Someone has to do it. And that someone is gotta be me."

Eddard looked at her.

"I know that more than anything I want my name to be heard, but this is not it. It's about the horses and all lives have purpose even those who can't speak."

Jon pleads as he looked at him, "Please father."

Eddard rather not risk her. No he lost too much members of his family. He knows that it's going to kill her and Jon would looked at him in great disappoint in him.

"This is my final decision."

Aryanna head looked down and Jon is trying to blink away his tears.

"Come on, Jon. Let's go study."

No words spoken when they left. His heart felt like it's broken. Yes, this hurt, but he does this to protect them. Even they hate him for it. They will have to understand when their older.

It has been like this for days since Aryanna refused to speak with him. Jon Sulked in the shadows.

This has been a strange morning when they had come the houses of Umbers, Bolton, Karstark and Mormont came busted in his home.

"Where is he!?" GreatJon shouted as he looked around. Lord Roose silently looked around like he was expecting someone. Lord Rickard Karstark searching the halls along with Lady Maege Mormont had gathered around him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ned shouted as his wife Cat gathered their children away from them.

"My son left a letter saying that he went to Winterfell." Lord Umber growled.

Ned became confused by this. What letter?

"I received no news of this."

Roose Bolton step forward, "My son and heir also came here as well."

"Two of my boys went to hunt around here and they were meant to come back!" Lord Karstark shouted in fear and anger.

"Aye, same with my two daughters, Dacey and Alysane. We demanded to know where our children are, Lord Stark."

They came in arguing and demanded where their children are.

Something clicks and he dread when he looked at his children. There is Robb, Sansa, and Arya, but no Snow children.

"Cat, where are Aryanna and Jon are?"

The shouting matches stopped when they realized the Snow children are missing.

Ned quickly ran to Jon's room first.

He knocked quickly and fast.

"Jon? Opened up!"

He burst into the door and saw no one is here. He quickly searched and found not a trace of him. He left and went to his niece's room and none of her as well.

"Search them. Search everywhere!"

Many trailed off and waited eagerly to find them

"My Lord, we found no trace of them."

"Where the hell could they are?!" Umber shouted as he stood up. Other lords are shouting as well.

What happened to them?

Ned looked at Maester Luwin as asked, "Is Hidalgo still in his stable?"

Ned, Maester Luwin, and Cat along with Umber, Bolton, Karstark and Mormont followed him to the stable. Hidalgo is missing and Jon's pony as well. There is the note attached to the wood pole.

 _Dear Uncle Ned,_

 _By the time you get this I am in Dorne._

 _I'm sorry that you couldn't do_

 _anything about saving the mustangs, but I resolve a solution._

 _I'm going to join the Ocean of fire in hopes of winning the race. I have been sending ravens to consult with fellow members of the houses._

 _Those who had answered my needs of dire situation of helping those mustangs and they are good houses of loyal Northmen._

' _SmallJon Umber, Domeric Bolton,_ _Harrion Karstark, Torrhen Karstark, Dacey Mormont, Alysane Mormont and Jon Snow._

 _I don't regret it._

 _Sincerely yours, Aryanna Snow._

Ned gapped and others have as well.

"Why would she do this?" Ned quietly said. Everyone is speechless. What in seven hells is she thinking?!

"I'm not sure should I be furious or proud that he answered the calling." Lord Umber is curious.

"Should we send someone to stop them?" Lord Karstark asked.

"What for? By the time we get there they will be long gone by now." Lord Bolton pointed out. Lady Mormont agreed, "Aye, I doubt they want to be found by us without a good fight."

Ned calmly needs to do something.

"I need to send a raven quickly. Hopefully, we can hear where the whispers of them."

They all nodded.

Ned could hear them talking.

"I gotta say this is most surprising." Lord Umber told them.

"Aye, a wild wolf is definitely that child." Mormont made a statement.

"She probably believes that she is capable of winning this race." Karstark told them.

"I am more curious about dealing with our children when they get back."

"Aye, Lord Bolton is right!" Umber told them.

"I'm going give them an ear when they come back." Karstark said.

"I'll join you!" Umber laughed.

Eddard quickly went up to the room and written down to Robert stating what had happened.

* * *

 **Reviews and pm me. Aryanna is going to Dorne to win the horse race. This morning race is inspired by the movie Hidalgo 2004. Her name is going to be famous! Here is the list of Northmen she brought with her.**

' **SmallJon' Umber**

 **Domeric Bolton**

 **Harrion and Torrehn Kartsark**

 **Dacey and Alysane Mormont**

 **And Jon Snow.**


End file.
